fortonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Eyotus
'''Eyotus '''was an angel who appears in the stories The Romantic Encounter of Garnel and Eyotus and The Life of Fynex. He is Fynex's father and has a major role in the first story, explaining Fynex's conception, and a minor role in the second, being only present in heavenly scenes. Story The Romantic Encounter of Garnel and Eyotus In his first story, Eyotus unexpectedly falls from heaven during a rain storm and falls into the forest below. It is not given explicitly how he fell down or why, supposing he was, or not, responsible for his fall given some action. When he falls down, he expects immediate attention but somehow remains on ground to meet Garnel, who witness him fall from the sky. For a moment, Eyotus fears his rescue is being undermined by her presence so he asks her to hide from sight, but he's not. Garnel sticked around until she too knew that he was not being rescued. With this in mind, he brought Eyotus back to her place; while Eyotus has lost his ability to walk on solid ground, he is aided by Garnel, who partially carries him. Through the next week, Eyotus gradually recovers his humanlike abilities and retains abilities he held in life. When his need for nourishment and supplement returns, Garnel abides and feeds him with her own skill, even as the hunters of her area become suspicious. Eyotus gradually regains his human form and begins to feel physical, to the point that Garnel can feel his skin. Garnel's chores for him inevitably forms an attachment, romantic it be, and this turns romantic. The two end up crunching one night, consummating their love. Soon, however, Eyotus gains a vision where he is told that his stay on earth will only be lethal as it was. Eyotus would eventually regain his earthly form, but this is formed by his remaining spirit and it will deteriorate much sooner than he himself did originally. Eyotus is warned that his existence will cease if he remains, but he worries about Garnel, given their act. He is permitted to return to Heaven, given he brings Garnel with him. Garnel herself permits, given her relationship with Eyotus, and they are both taken to heaven. In heaven, the angels recognize the romantic relationship between Eyotus and Garnel, but they note that Garnel is now pregnant. Eyotus and Garnel decide what to do and decide that the child would be born in heaven, rather than Garnel be returned to the ground where she is, probably, aborted. Garnel remains in heaven for four months and then gives birth to Fynex. A few days after Fynex's birth, however, conflict erupts between Garnel and Eyotus. Garnel was captivated by the stories that Eyotus shared about his own life but learned that these stories were simply his imagination and untrue to his real life. Garnel realizes that she is more important about the longevity of her life, however long it will be, over her love for Eyotus, eternal may it be. She notices that parenting doesn't exist in heaven, families exist but only symbolically with no production other than Fynex. Garnel is persuaded by these elements to return to the earth and receives permission when she asks. However, she refuses to take Fynex with her, given the enormous effort needed to raise her as an infant, and Eyotus agrees to raise her. Interlude Eyotus is given the permission to return to the world whenever he needs to collect the seeds needed to nourish Fynex's soul and keep it living. When she meets her mother, Fynex learns that Garnel had forgotten her own existence or her relationship with her father, failing to recognize her daughter or acknowledge her relationship, until she shows her the Ascension Ring. When her memory returns, Garnel states that she had been in contact with Eyotus for a few months following Fynex's birth and did a few tasks, helping Eyotus gather nourishment for the next nineteen years. At first, they believed that they would communicate this way indefinitely; however, Garnel realizes her loneliness and is intrigued by public life, now casting off her isolation and emphasizing the being with people. Eyotus' existence was just known to her and, given the nourishment is provided, decides to halt contact. To prevent her from leaking word, he removes her knowledge of him and Fynex. The Life of Fynex Nineteen years after her birth, Eyotus is still caring for Fynex when the heavenly authorities ask him to give Fynex her life. Interpretations Fynex, being of semi-angelic origin, can be quite comparable as a messianic figure due to her relation to Eyotus. Some readers may note the lack of reason that Eyotus fell from the sky and the reason, was it accidental or did he cause this? Interpretation of the latter may presume that Eyotus knew of his relation with Garnel, all angels being aware of the world's destiny, and came down when the time came.